thechunkfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Defense
Tower Defense is a minigame on The Chunk, inspired by the game BTD (Bloons Tower Defense) and BTD Battles. Co-op Tower Defense Gameplay Co-op tower defense is very similar to other tower defenses. Players must build towers along the track in order to prevent mobs from reaching a target (the beacon in the center of the map). Players can also manually damage and kill mobs using a wooden sword. There are twenty-three waves in the game and twenty-five lives at the start of the game. One life is lost for each mob that gets through the defenses, with the exception of the giant, which takes five lives. Each player starts with 500 coins (used to purchase towers) and earns five coins per second, and can also earn them with mob kills (either with their sword or their towers). Maps *Original Map by toropov023 *The Forest by ExceedinglyWorse *Monopoly by Crafterboy327 & TheGreatJet13 *Yalung by Free_Willy Each map has four entrances. Teams Tower Defense Gameplay Gameplay of TTD is very similar to TD, the main difference is that you are split into two teams, and players must try to destroy the other team's castle by sending mobs while protecting their own by building towers. Their are also much more additions to TTD, making it more exiting than TD. These additions and changes include: *Instead of 25 lives, the castle has 1000 HP. *When mobs reach the castle, each one of them deals one damage, except for the giant, which deals five. *Right next to the castle are powerful towers called Castle Guards, which shoots arrows at nearby mobs, similar to a Turret III. *Mobs are manually sent by players and do not appear on their own. *Swords can be upgraded: **Stone Swords cost 2000 coins. **Iron Swords cost 4000 coins. *A Longbow can be bought with 2000 coins. **It can be upgraded to a Flame Bow with 4000 coins. *AOE's can also be bought which can buff/debuff mobs. **Speed AOE: speeds up mobs, costs 200 EXP, then 200 coins **Regeneration AOE: regenerates mobs, costs 300 EXP, then 800 coins **Zeus' Rage AOE: summons lightning over mobs, costs 500 EXP, then 1700 coins **Freezing AOE: slows down mobs, costs 100 EXP, then 200 coins **Inferno AOE: burns mobs (including those immune to fire), costs 300 EXP, then 500 coins **Meteor Shower AOE: summons meteors over mobs, costs 400 EXP, then 1500 coins *EXP can be gained when the mobs you send die. *The goldmine can be upgraded to provide more coins: **Initial: 5 coins per second **Gold Nugget: 10 coins per second, costs 200 EXP **Gold Ingot: 15 coins per second, costs 500 EXP **Gold Block: 25 coins per second, costs 1500 EXP **Diamond: 50 coins per second, costs 5000 EXP Maps * TeaGuns by Team Solari & macreddin * Valley by macreddin * Gold Rush by frogocomics & Sheoo * Hillside by BenKuch & CrafterBoy327 * Perilous (also known as Perilous Terrain) by dynamicDeath * Cave Crawl by macreddin * Mountain Pass by Team Quality Constructo * Pandora Falls by razorcut15 Towers Archer Tower Shoots arrows at mobs Size: 3x3 Cost: 70 coins Upgrade: #40 coins: Shoots 2 arrows at a time #56 coins: Shoots 3 arrows at a time #60 coins: Shoots 4 arrows at a time Ice Tower Slows mobs Size: 3x3 Cost: 80 coins Upgrade: #46 coins: Increases slowdown time; Increases slowdown power #70 coins: Increases slowdown time; Increases slowdown power #120 coins: Increases slowdown time; Increases slowdown power Artillery Tower Summons TNT over mobs Size: 3x3 Cost: 100 coins Upgrade: #100 coins: Summons 2 TNT over mobs #150 coins: Summons 3 TNT over mobs #200 coins: Summons 4 TNT over mobs Mage Tower Sets mobs on fire Size: 3x3 Cost: 200 coins Upgrade: #100 coins: Increases fire time #150 coins: Increases fire time #200 coins: Increases fire time Poison Tower Poisons the enemy Size: 3x3 Cost: 800 coins Upgrade: #100 coins: Decreases cooldown time #150 coins: Decreases cooldown time #200 coins: Decreases cooldown time Sorcerer Summons friendly troops Size: 3x3 Cost: 800 coins; 500 credits Upgrade: #400 coins: Summons 2 friendly troops #500 coins: Summons 3 friendly troops #550 coins: Summons 4 friendly troops Zeus Tower Summons lightning over mobs Size: 3x3 Cost: 1000 coins; 750 credits Upgrade: #300 coins: Decreases cooldown time #400 coins: Decreases cooldown time #500 coins: Decreases cooldown time Turret Tower Constantly shoots a bunch of arrows Size: 5x5 Cost: 800 coins; 1000 credits Upgrade: #600 coins: Shoots 2 flaming arrows #700 coins: Shoots 3 flaming arrows Necromancer Tower Summons an iron golem Size: 5x5 Cost: 1500 coins; 1500 credits Upgrade: #500 coins: Increases attack rate, Increases attack damage, Increases follow range #600 coins: Increases attack rate, Increases attack damage, Increases follow range Mobs See List of Tower Defense Mobs. Category:Minigames